1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for mounting various equipment, such as electric motors, refrigerant tanks, and the like, on a corresponding support surface in a refrigeration unit or like apparatus, and particularly to a kit for mounting replacement electric motors, refrigerant tanks, and the like, in refrigeration air conditioning units and similar apparatuses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A problem encountered with the maintenance of refrigeration appliances, specifically refrigeration air conditioning units, is that the replacement of electric motors, refrigerant tanks, and similar equipment in these units is generally limited to use of the original equipment manufacturer's replacement motors and other equipment only due to lack of standardization of mounting holes, and similar mounting structure, on such equipment in the industry.
Accordingly, there is need for an adaption system especially suited for adapting the mounting holes of one manufacturer's mounting standards to those of another manufacturer in order to permit maintenance personnel servicing any unit to use a standard replacement motor, refrigerant tank, and the like.